Tremble
by Jupiter48
Summary: Just some Liz and Ressler fluff. Maybe a one shot, maybe more. Not sure. I havent seen season 3, so this takes place four months after season 2 ended. Ressler finally catches Liz, but he doesn't plan to turn her in.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is just a short drabble about Liz and Ressler from The Blacklist because they are my OTP. I have not yet seen season three so please don't hate me if it's not all correct. I'm basically just taking off a few months from where season two left off. But yeah, just some fluff for them because I love them. Also sorry that Liz's Point of View parts are shorter, I like writing from Ress's Point of View better. This may or may not be a one shot, I'm not sure yet. Please leave a comment if you liked it, and want me to continue this!**

 **Liz's Point of View**

Winded, I leaned against the wall and bent over, with my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. I heard the shouts getting closer, and turned to keep running down the dark alleyway. I've been running from the FBI for four months since I shot Tom Conally. My old partner, Donald Ressler has been hunting me relentlessly. Just as I rounded the corner, I felt one arm wrap around my waist, as the other hand went over my mouth. My heart pounded in my chest, and I inhaled deeply, trying to think of a way to fend off my attacker. But as soon as I took a breath, I recognized the scent of the person who was holding me, I would know the crisp, distinctive smell of his aftershave anywhere.

"Liz, no more running." His deep voice whispered in my ear.

For the first time in a long time, I felt safe. Even though Ressler was the one who was supposed to be hunting me down, I had always felt safe in his presence. He was like my own personal shelter, my rock. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him.

With a sigh, I relaxed against his body leaned into him. I nodded in agreement with him. I knew I couldn't run anymore.

 **Ressler's Point of View**

I couldn't believe it. Finally, after months of searching, I had caught Liz. I didn't want to turn her in. I wanted to make sure she was okay, both physically and emotionally. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I would break the rules to keep Liz safe. I liked to think of myself as a strict, by-the-book agent, but the truth was, that I would do anything to protect the woman I held in my arms.

As soon as she released the tension in her body, and leaned against me, I realized that I had missed her desperately. I could feel that she had lost weight, and she was trembling in my arms. She probably hadn't had it too easy while she was on the run. I turned her in my arms, and put one hand gently on her cheek, the feel of her soft skin driving me crazy. I was so glad to be able to hold her again, and know that she was really here. I kept one arm tightly around her waist, helping to support her. I could see that she was weak with fatigue and hadn't slept in a while.

"Are you okay?" I said softly, brushing the hair out of her face.

She didn't say anything, just let out a soft whimper and then hid her face against my chest. I felt her small body shake as she broke down and cried. I just pulled her closer and stroked her hair. I pressed my face against the top of her head, and then placed a kiss on her forehead. I wish so much that I could take her pain away, and stop her tears.

I wished that we could stay this way forever, just holding her in my arms and being there for her, but I knew the rest of the FBI would be here soon.

"Liz, look at me," I gently pulled her face to look at me, and then I wiped the tears from her cheeks, "We need to get you somewhere safe, okay? I'm not letting you go to jail for the rest of your life. I'm going to take you to my apartment."

She nodded, and I stepped away from her, but held onto her hand as I led her down the alley.

 **Liz's Point of View**

I held on to Ressler's hand as tight as I could. He was my lifeline, and I felt that if I let go, I would drown. I wasn't even paying attention to where we were going, but soon we were in a car. I felt as though I was in a daze, as I lay my head on Ressler's shoulder as he drove, and I stared blankly out the window.

Ressler looked down at me, with concern in his eyes, and I looked down at our hands, which were still intertwined. I rubbed my thumb over his hand, beyond thankful that he had been the one to find me.

If it had been anyone else in the FBI, they would not have hesitated to shoot me down or turn me in right away. I had been on edge ever since I ran, always looking over my shoulder, never relaxing. But now, in the car with Ressler I felt safe enough to do just that. I finally gave in to my weariness and closed my eyes as I fell asleep against his shoulder.

 **Ressler's Point of View**

As I parked the car in front of my apartment, I looked down at Liz, who was completely out. She looked peaceful and relaxed, and that made me smile. I carefully moved her head off my shoulder, and then got out of the car and walked around to her side. I opened the door and unbuckled her, and picked her up easy, cradling her against my chest.

As I made my way into the apartment, I walked directly to the bedroom and laid her down on my bed. As soon as I let go of her, an adorable frown formed on her sleeping face, and she curled up into a ball. I pulled the covers up around her, and turned to walk away and leave her to rest, but stopped when I heard her call out to me.

"Please don't leave me," her voice was weak and scared, "I've been alone for so long."

"Shhh, I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you. I promise." I sat on the edge of the bed and took one of her hands in mine.

"I've missed you." She looked down, as if embarrassed to admit it.

I gently grabbed her chin, and pulled her face to look at me, "I've missed you too. A lot."

She smiled at that, and then moved over to the other side of the bed and patted the now empty spot next to her. I kicked my shoes off, and then slipped into the bed next to her. She moved closer to me and cuddled up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. I could still feel her body trembling, and even though I knew she was safe, I couldn't help but worry. I rubbed a hand against her back soothingly as she started to cry again. She buried her head in chest as I felt her sob against me.

"You're safe now, I'm here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I decided to continue this story. But I can't promise updates every day, or not even every week. Sorry, but sometimes I get lazy and I just stop writing, or I'll go on a writing kick and do three chapters in one day. So this is going to be sporadically updated. Again, please leave a comment if you liked it.**

 **Ressler's Point of View**

Sunlight streamed into the room, and I blinked. The events of yesterday came back to me, as I looked down at the woman sleeping peacefully in my arms. I wished so badly that everything could go back to how it was before Liz became a fugitive. Yesterday I had been so glad to see her, that I hadn't really been thinking clearly. I brought her to my apartment and we had fallen asleep almost immediately. My thoughts wandered back to how she had cried herself to sleep in my arms. All I could do was hold her and wait for her exhaustion to pull her into sleep.

I studied her beautiful features and moved my hand up to her cheek, gently stroking it. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, though I knew that she had been through hell and back. I knew that she would be hungry when she woke up, so I tried to move her arms off from around my waist, but as soon as I tried she tightened her grip and made a cute grunting noise in her sleep. I sighed, and let out a low chuckle.

Knowing that she wasn't about to let go of me, I turned my head toward the door and whistled quietly. An enormous black fluff ball came walking into the room. He looked at me, an uninterested look in his eyes. This cat was an asshole. He had a personality of "I do what I want, and you can't stop me. And you're wrong. Even if we aren't arguing, you're always going to be wrong." He had the worst attitude of any pet I had ever had, but I kept him anyway.

"C'mere Bo." I said as quietly as I could, and he blinked slowly, twice until he decided to listen to me.

He walked as slowly as possible until he jumped up on the bed. I grabbed him and pulled him until he was between Liz and I, and then I wrapped Liz's arms around him.

"Stay there buddy." I told him, as I stood up and made my way out to the kitchen to make breakfast.

 **Liz's Point of View**

The smell of food wakes me up, and I blink my eyes open slowly. I blink again, as I see a pair of green eyes less than two inches from my face. The cat stares at me as if I'm the most boring thing in the whole world, before it lets out a grumpy meow.

"Hi baby." I say to him, as I pull him closer to my chest. Even though he looks like he hates it, he lets me cuddle with him.

I run my fingers through his long, thick fur and he closes his eyes while a deep rumbling sound comes from his chest. I smile and kiss the top of his head. As much as I want to go to sleep again, I can smell breakfast, and my stomach grumbles and I decide to go out into the kitchen. I get out of the bed and stretch, then grab the giant cat and carry him with me.

Ressler is in the kitchen cooking something that smells delicious.

"I didn't know you could cook." I call to Ressler, rubbing the cats chin as he relaxes in my arms.

He turns around and smiles at me, "Well look who's finally awake. I see you met my asshole cat, Bo."

"He's not an asshole! He's just grumpy cause you don't cuddle with him." I grin at him. "He's a sweetheart, aren't you Bo?" I look down at him and scratch behind his ears as he purrs loudly.

"Hah, yeah okay. Are you hungry?" He asks.

I nod and sit down at the table as he brings two plates over. I set Bo on one of the empty chairs next to me, and Ressler sits across from me. I sigh in relief as I see there aren't any pancakes.

"So what's next?" I slowly take a bite of my food and look at him across the table.

"Well you can't stay here. The FBI will find you, and I can't let that happen. I have a place in Prince Georges County, and we could go there. At least for a little while, until I can sort this whole thing out."

"You aren't going to turn me in? You're protecting me?" I look at him in confusion.

"Liz," He reaches across the table and grabs my hand, "I told you, I'm not letting you go to jail for the rest of your life. I'm going to act like we never found you, and keep the FBI looking for you. My mother has been having health problems lately, so I can probably take a leave of absence and tell them I'm going to stay with her. Then we can go to my place in the country and stay there."

"Do you know what will happen to you if anyone knows you're doing this? I haven't even seen Reddington in over two months. No one can help me and stay safe." I looked down, tears forming in my eyes.

"Reddington abandoned you?" He seemed pissed.

"No, he has been helping me, I just haven't seen him in person. I actually haven't talked to him in almost a week. He was supposed to help me get to Moscow in a few days."

"That's good. I can make it look like you fled to Moscow, and then we can go where we planned to go." He finished his food, and then stood and took both our empty plates to the sink.

"Are you sure? If anything happened to you because of me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I met his gaze, and then looked away.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm going to protect you. You will be safe Liz." He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a box. "I have to go to work now and make sure that they think you're going to Moscow. Here's a phone," He handed me the box, "only use it if you absolutely have to."

"Thank you. For everything. I mean it." I set the box on the table, and stand up.

I wrap my arms around him and lay my head against his chest. He puts one arm around my waist and with his free hand, he brushes his fingers through my hair.

 **Ressler's Point of View**

I was surprised that Liz hugged me, but extremely glad by it. I pulled her close to me and let out a sigh. I really didn't want to leave her here alone all day, but I had to go to work and make it look like she had escaped and was heading to Moscow.

I stepped away from her as my phone rang, I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Ressler."

"Yeah, we have a problem." Aram's voice came through, "We've spotted Mr. Reddington's jet flying out, and it says he's headed to Moscow. We have reason to believe that Liz is with him."

"Okay, I'll be right there." I hung up and slipped the phone back into my pocket. "Well it looks like the task force already thinks that you're headed to Moscow. So that makes my job a lot easier. I'll go and make sure they find some evidence or something that connects you to Reddington."

"So when do you think we'll be able to get away?" She asks, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Hopefully in a couple days. There are still a few people who suspect I helped you get away, and they would definitely look into it if I disappeared almost right after you do." I run my hand through my hair.

"Okay, that's fine. I don't want you to get into trouble because of me." Her lip trembles, sounding as if she was about to cry.

"Shh, don't cry Liz, what's wrong?" I pull her over to the couch and sit next to her.

"I just can't help but think about all that you've put at risk by helping me, and I don't want anything to happen to you." She picks Bo up as he walks over to us and pulls him close to her.

"I'll be okay, I promise. I know what I'm doing, and soon enough we'll be safe and everyone will think that you're in Moscow." I stand up and place my hand against her cheek, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you after work, okay? Just make yourself at home. Make sure you lock the door behind you and don't open it up for anyone."

She nodded and I walked out the door, and waited until she locked it so I could check it. Work was going to be hell today, and I already couldn't wait to get home.


End file.
